After the Chronicles
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: Max is falling into a deprestion and Monica needs to get married... Rated M for later chapters  DONT LIKE ME OR MY STORIES, DONT READ!   NOTE: crossover not until chapter 7/8. MAXICA until 7/8, then ReiXMax
1. Lovers apart

**MinnyGun: Wow, 4 pages in half an hour. I could continue this chapter, but I don't want to. Don't worry; the next one will be up within the week!**

**Have fun!**

It was a cold and damp night inside Palm Brinks. A lone man; no older than 16 stood there, just looking at a lake. He had blond hair, which was only just visible as it was covered by a brown, leather cap. He had blue overalls on, with a pendant hanging from his neck. Underneath, he had a brown shirt on, and at his waist, he had a side-pack with a spanner poking out of the top. He also had brown leather shoes on. He had his hands in his pockets and sat down, sighing to himself. Maximillian was lonely, just like he had been all those years ago. The time he had spent travelling with everybody. But he missed just one person in general, and it must have been fate that they could never be together. He removed his hands from his pockets and rested his head in them. He had cried himself far too many times and now he had cried himself dry. He stood up, his eyes showing no emotion what so ever. He had become depressed as well; he had even thought about running away from Gerald. His hands curled up into fists, and he smashed his hand into the ground. He had scars running up his arms as he had attempted suicide. Gerald had managed to get to hospital and repair his arms, and he just didn't have the willpower to do it again. He stood up again, one foot sounding un-even from the other. That would be because, when he had gotten back, his leg had been removed from his body by the dark Genie. Then he had gotten a metal leg. He was saving up for a metal arm. He started back in the direction of Cedrics shop, looking at the lights. They showed nothing to comfort him; in fact they seemed to be laughing at him. He just opened the door to Cedrics shop as he knew that Cedric was always there. Cedric looked at him, putting down his book. "Hey kid, how's it going?" Max made an attempt to smile, but it just came out as a frown. "Listen Max, there are plenty more girls in this time. Why don't you try and find love there?" Max slightly blushed, and he didn't want to admit to Cedric that he did love Monica, the red haired beauty that had appeared on the train. He was thinking about the mayor's daughter, Claire, but she wasn't his type. "Cedric, you know how I feel, obliviously, and you know as well as I do that I can't just 'find another'.

"But you can, and that is your problem kid, not mine" Cedric said, his cold eyes bearing into Max. "Anyway, Aunt Polly's vac' has broken. She wants you to fix it" Max nodded to Cedric and walked down the brown stairs. He saw her vacuum on his mahogany desk and walked towards it, removing his spanner set. He got to work, finishing it in just under 3 hours. "Wow kid that was quick" Cedric said. Max tried it out just to make sure it worked. Satisfied, he put it on Cedrics desk and made his way to the door. "Hey kid, I _might _just be able to get you that mechanical arm. _Might_" Max's face brightened up a little bit. Max said goodbye and walked back to his father's manor, taking the longer route. He opened the door, and the butler smiled at him and Max just nodded at him, walking up to his room. He open and closed the door, turning the light on. On the middle of his bed was an envelope. Max opened it, beaming as he saw who it was from.

"_Dear Maximillian._

_How are you? I'm doing fine. So much has happened I don't know where to start… Oh well, I guess it's easiest just to start at the beginning." _Max smiled. It was the same start as he had used on his letter to his mother. "_It was the same sort of night as when my father died. At least, I had thought he had died. When I walked into the king's chamber, he was sat in his chair! I couldn't believe my eyes. And then he gave me his order. I had 3 years to find someone to marry and carry on the Raybrandt name. At first, I couldn't think of anyone… then you're name popped into my head. And now I can't stop thinking about you. I now cannot stop thinking about you Max. Now, we have the problem of you getting here. And I was thinking; you could always go to the Stonehenge and use the power of the stones there. Of course, this is all still based on the fact that you __**do **__want to marry me and all that. If you do, I will wait 15 days from the 14__th__ of February. If you do not turn up, well, then I know that you do not feel the same._

_Truly yours,_

_Monica _

_Xx" _Max couldn't help himself. He smiled for what felt like the first time in a million years. And it almost was. He quickly packed a bag, looking at the date. It was 15th in his time, so he knew that Monica would still be waiting. He stuffed some clothes into his carryall, throwing a brown trench coat over his shoulders. He went and told Gerald what was happening. He decided that he would like to go to the future. So he joined Max and then went and told Cedric who got the black stone rail-road up and running.They all got inside and it started to move. Max sat down, smiling and talking with his father. It was mostly Max asking Gerald for advice, and Gerald just told him everything, how to do the ceremony and everything. It took quite a few hours, but they made it to the stone-henge. Max sprinted to the middle, looking for the stone. But Max couldn't see them anywhere. "Dad?" Max called out. Gerald ran over to him, looking around. "Son, I think we need another method" Gerald said. "Cedric, dad, I have a idea"

"Shoot"

"If we use the ship that crashed into the volcano near here, then we should be ok as that also had a time travel machine on it."

"Then let's get going!" Max ran back to the train, followed by Gerald and Cedric. They all moved off and with half an hour, they had made it to Hiem Radda. Max quickly ran to the entrance to the volcano, followed by his father and Cedric. Gerald quickly gave Cedric and Max a gun, and they all set off for the bottom of the volcano.

Monica swung on a pole, letting herself hang. She had her father's blade on her, along with her favourite yellow armband. She knew that most of the boys in her time wanted her, in fact, a few of them had tried to drag her down a alley way and "make her into an ideal woman" as they had said. Right now, she had her red skirt on with her long hair flowing freely down her back. She had a purple vest on and a red choker. She jumped down, and looked around. She had been waiting for a top of 3 days now; and she had known that it would take at least one day for it to get back to Max's time. She heard something move, and quickly drew Max's gun. She aimed carefully as Max had taught her. In the end, nothing happened, so she holstered her gun. She sighed. Monica had hoped that Max had felt the same, but since he hadn't turned up yet, she started to doubt that. She had grown taller and in other places, and she hoped that it would appeal to him. She grabbed her sword and started to walk away as a massive blue light appeared in the sky. She looked at it in horror as Gaspard's ship flew straight through. She started to shoot fire balls at it, and then she heard something through the loud speakers. "Monica! Do not shoot!" Monica almost dropped dead as soon as she heard that voice. The one she had longed for, the one that made her feel warm inside was there, and at that moment, she knew that he felt the same as she did. She let herself fall to her knees, and then Max did something crazy. "**HOW THE HELL DO WE STOP THIS THING!"**

"**JUMP!"**

"**WE CANT! WHAT IF IT HIT'S SOMEONE!" **And this continued for ages, until it crashed down into the sea. Monica laughed as Max rolled onto her platform, followed by Cedric and Gerald. "Hello" She said. Then she was at a loss for words. Max had grabbed her arm and pulled her close, letting his lips touch hers. She blushed and she could feel the love flowing from him. She returned it by opening her mouth, and then they both heard a cough from Gerald and Cedric. They parted and Max turned around, smiling like a million dollars. And at that moment in time, he felt like it. He knew he was going to be happy, and he didn't worry about a single thing. All that was on his mind was Monica, and all that was on Monica's mind was Max. Gerald smiled at them and Monica showed them around (all the while holding Max's hand). She showed them to their rooms, and told Max that he would be sleeping in her room. Then she winked and whispered to him "that is, **if **you get any sleep" He blushed but nodded. Gerald had a sly smile on his face. "What!" Max said. "Son" He said. "Make sure you use protection!"

"I've got that covered" Monica said, holding up a 12 pack of condoms. Max yelped and everybody laughed. Then they all went their separate ways back to their rooms, and Max started to unpack his stuff.

**MinnyGun: Wow, hope you all enjoyed that!**


	2. Lovers together

Max slumped onto his bed, not believing what was happening to be real. His mind was racing, trying to come up with another possibility, until Monica kissed him again. _It really is happening, or I just don't want this dream to end! _Max thought, leaning deeper into it. Monica pushed him down, and her chest squished up against his. He blushed but didn't really care. He felt Monica's hand going lower, and he thought about stopping, but when you're pinned by a girl from the future who you also love, it's pretty hard to stop. So he kept on going, and would have gone the whole way if it wasn't for the fact that her father was knocking on the door. "Hold on a second daddy!" Monica chimed. Max smiled. He sat up and her father walked in. He was a giant of a man, in a massive white robe. He had a massive broad sword at his waist. "Monica, it is time for dinner" He said to his daughter. "And you must be the fabled Max! The one that Monica has been talking a lot about! Come! You must eat in order to live, no?" He said, letting a laugh escape. He walked outside, and Monica grabbed Max's hand and dragged him outside as well. He smiled as he saw Gerald and Cedric walk in front of him. They all walked to the dining room, which was massive. It looked liked the dining hall Max used to have in his old house. He sat on the left, and then Monica sat next to him, whilst Gerald and Cedric sat on the opposite side. Monica's father sat at the top of the table, and so did his wife. Max gleamed as he saw what was served first; a glass of red wine, some bread, a cheese and ham toasted roll and some garlic bread. Max finished first, followed closely by Monica, then her father, the Gerald, The kings wife, and the Cederic. Max winked at him and Cedric smiled. Then came the main meal; crab, more wine, more garlic bread, vegetables and gravy. Everybody finished in the same order. Then, after the king saying thanks, he let everybody except Max and Monica leave. They both guessed that it was to talk about their marriage. The king walked into another room and they all followed. He then lit a fire, and sat Max next to it, followed by Monica, then himself and then his wife. She had brought in some brownies. Max ate one, Monica ate one and then the king started to talk. "Maximillian, we understand that Monica has chosen you to be her husband. Do you accept this proposal?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how much do you love her?" Max was lightly taken back by this comment, but answered none the less. "With my whole body, sir."

"Well then, I give you my blessing. As you know, you will be a prince; and this means you will have to do everything the royal family does, and in order"

"Yes, sir"

"Good! Now then, I think that's all" The king said, grabbing a brownie. Max bowed and left, and the king made Monica stay. Max left and walked back to his room.

"Monica dear, from the looks of things you have brought him off the street and have rehearsed this.

No daddy! We met when we were under attack from Griffon!" Her father nodded. "Well then, if one thing happens, I will not only break you two up, but I will also make sure he is sent back to his time. Understand?"

"Yes, daddy" Monica said, bowing and leaving. She walked back to her room, and saw Max sitting on the bed. She smiled at him. "Now then" Monica said, putting her hands on her hips and letting her chest bounce a little "we have to get you a bed!"

"And here I was, thinking we would be sleeping together" Max said with a wink. Monica winked back. "Oh, you will be sleeping in here, I just need another bed as mine can only fit one" She said, walking over to a corner to pick something up. She made sure that her skirt was small enough so that Max could get a quick look. She smiled when she turned around and saw Max blushing. She walked back over to him, swaying her hips. Max yawned. "Must have hada' tough day" Monica said. She grabbed his hand as placed it on her chest, blushing. "Well, haven't we all?" Max smiled. "Sorry Monica, but I'm well tired. The time travel and running around has really sapped my strength. Do you mind if we do this tomorrow?"

"Sure, let's go and get your bed then" And they walked outside, got his bed and set it up. Max was asleep before he hit the bed.

Monica awoke with a yawn, trying to turn over but couldn't. She regretfully opened her eyes and looked, as she saw her future husband lying next to her. She smiled and closed her eyes, and then opened them again as she felt him kiss her. " 'bout time you got up!" Max said, smiling. Monica playfully hit him. "Any idea how I got into your bed?"

"Simple: you stood up, walked over, and lied down" Monica said. Then they heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Max, its Gerald. Are you decent?"

"Yes, he is"

"Hahaha" Gerald laughed at Monica's joke. He walked inside, and smiled as he saw them both sitting together. "Max, what are your plans for today?"

"No idea… Monica?"

"I really wanna show you guys around properly this time!" So then it was decided. Max got changed into his new clothes (the butler had bought him some last night, it would have seemed) and Monica got into her princess clothes. Gerald got into his standard green suit and they all walked outside. It was Max and Monica at the front, and Gerald and Cedric at the back. Firstly, Monica took them to the 'new' Palm brinks. It was massive. All the shops were almost floating, and Cedric smiled greatly when he saw that his repair shop was still there. He walked inside, and frowned. It was his son's grandson, and they never got on (the first time they had met was when Max had gone to Hiem Rada once Monica was captured). "Hey!" Cedric said. Nobody answered. He saw a red-haired kid, with scraggy overalls. "…" Was all the kid said, and Max started to feel faint. He put his hand onto his head, and before he knew it, he was on the floor, with a crying Monica sitting next to him. "Dad…" Was what the kid said, then Max blacked out.

Monica sat inside the waiting room, crying her eyes out. The king had rushed to her side when he had heard that Max had blacked out. It was time they knew why. The king, bracing himself, walked over to Monica. "Monica, I know why this happened"

"Why daddy!"

"It's because, that was yours and Max's child. They cannot meet until he is re-born, then killed. I'm sorry. There is no other way" The king said, coldly. Then Max walked outside. "I'm sorry guys" Max said with a smile. "let's go home" Monica said, pulling at his arm. He got dragged the whole way, with Cedric and Gerald looking around.

**MinnyGun: Sorry guys for the rubbish ending… I hope you all like it! Chapter 3 is where it really starts to get interesting!**


	3. Lovers apart once more

Max shoved Monica onto the bed, pinning her down and kissing her. She opened her mouth, and Max shoved his tongue inside her mouth. He put his hand on Monica's chest, and started moving it around. She gasped for air and he shoved his tongue inside even further. He Grinded himself against Monica, and he heard her moan. Max hoped that his father or hers could not hear her, as it was pretty loud. He pulled her shirt off, and she removed his. He continued to grope her chest. She gasped, her face going beet red. He kissed her for quite a few minutes, until he felt her hand going lower and lower. He gasped as he felt her hand grab his hard member through his pants. Monica took this chance to attack his mouth with hers, and she felt him give way. She shoved her hands down his pants, feeling how large he was. This was the first time she had felt a man's 'privates' and was surprised. Since Max was only 14, she didn't expect him to be so big. She pulled her own panties off (they were white and black) and showed herself to Max, and he blushed. He put his hand on her 'woman hood' and started to rub, and she blushed and moaned, her hips rising. Max shoved one finger inside, and she moaned louder. He heard a knock on the door. "Monica! Is that you?" Max didn't dare reply. Nor did Monica. "I'm coming in, you had best be ready!" He quickly pulled his shorts and shirt on, as did Monica with her skirt and shirt. She still had a red face but nothing was wrong. Her father walked in. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, daddy" Monica said. Max just sat there, discreetly putting his dick back into his pants. Monica kicked him, and he jumped. "Yes, Max?"

"Oh, nothing sir. Just thought I heard something" Max said, looking nervous. The king stood, and was about to leave when he turned around. "Max, you had better please my daughter; both with love and in the bedroom" and with that, the king left, leaving a stunned Max and a laughing Monica in the room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Max woke up, rubbing his head. He didn't know what had happened, and he didn't really want to know. He looked at Monica, who was still sleeping. He walked to the door, and saw that his "son" was standing there, and Max fell to the floor, rithing in pain. He grabbed his hand, and it started to fade! "What the hell!" He groaned through the pain. There was no blood, just his whole arm was disappearing. He had no idea what was happening, and then, a massive net flew over him. He sighed as he stoped disintegrating and the kid left, running more to the point. "Max! Are you ok?" Monica said, kneeling by him. "Yeah… but what was happening to me!" Max's mother then walked in. "Max, as you know, that was yours and Monica's child. In this time, you are dead. You should not exist. That's why, whenever you two get close, this will keep on happening until one of you dies. I'm sorry Max, but there is no other way" His mother said. She could see the tears in his eyes. "I will make a way for you to travel, but that is the most I can do" She said, turning around. "And hey, If you want to live, it gives you and Monica a good chance to get busy" She said with a wink. She left, and this time it was Max's chance to laugh and for Monica to blush. She pushed max back down, grabbing his member again. He blushed but let her continue, until she started to grind herself against it. Max then couldn't hold it in any more. He pulled down her panties, redyed himself and pushed himself inside of her, and he could feel the blood coming out. But neither of them cared. He just pulled in and out, and her insides were far too tight and he came almost immediately inside of her. Once he did so, she pulled him out of her and licked it clean. Then they both fell asleep, getting ready for the day ahead.

That morning, nothing interesting happened. They got up, ate breakfast, and then went for a walk along Venico beach. They loved it, holding hands the whole time. Max walked back to the palace, and screamed in pain once more. Then, he looked around himself and saw the blue Atlamilia ring! He tried to escape it, but he felt himself vanish before he could escape.

Monica couldn't think of the words to describe what had just happened. She tried to think of something else, but it didn't work. Max was gone, back to his own time. Her lover, her husband, taken away from her. And if he couldn't exist in her time… Well, she would exist in his.

**MinnyGun: Oh no, a cliff hanger again! Don't worry guys, The next chapter will be up soon! Don't worry!**


	4. They fought together, now against

Max shook his head, wondering where he was. When he realised that it was his own house, he started to panic. Firstly, he had no clothes except the ones he had on. Secondly, he had left Monica. Thirdly, his father and Cedric were still in the future. Max tried to think of another way, and now that the stones and the flying warship were destroyed, he had no hope. He sat down and cried, allowing all of his tears to flow out. He had thought that he had cried himself dry, but obliviously not. Max stood up, determined to find all of the stones and return. With determination and fire within his eyes, he set out, not knowing where but somewhere. Even if he had to kill the entire human race, it didn't matter if he couldn't find the stones. He walked outside of his house, only to find out it was night time. He walked down to the black stone railroad, and then saw that only Cedric knew how to operate it, and with him in the future, that was impossible. He kicked the ground in frustration. He jumped onto the rails, and started to walk. He didn't know how long it would take him, so he just kept to a nice steady pace. He saw something lying on the middle of the tracks, and when he found out it was a crushed piece of the stones, he lost it. Firstly, he destroyed the whole train station. Then he went onto destroying Cedrics shop and all of the rest. He even destroyed his own house, killing everybody inside of it. Max was about to destroy the church, when, he heard someone talking to him. He looked around, but couldn't find anybody. "That's right Max; I'm in your head"

"NO! IM NOT INSANE!" Max screamed, slamming his fist and head into the ground. "And no matter how much you do that, nothing will change" The voice said. "Firstly, my name is Dante. I have a friend called Monica here as well, but it isn't the same one that you love. Now, I know a way back, but if your gunna keep on destroying everything, and then I'm not going to tell you it"

"TELL ME" Max screamed again, alerting the doctor nearby. "Max, what's wrong?"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Max screamed at him. He clapped his hands, and placed them on the floor. A massive amount of red and blue lightning appeared around him, and within seconds, Palm brinks was a barren wasteland.

Monica looked at the new palm brinks. Well, what was left of it. It was worse than Emperor Griffon. She walked around, looking at all of the dead bodies. She walked over to her father. "Father" She started. "I need my Atlamilia back"

"No!"

"Are you going to let this menace destroy everything?"

"… Fine then. Don't screw this up!" The king said, tossing the blue gem to her. "Thanks!" She ran outside to a portal, stopped and went back in time. She walked around Sindain, talking to people. They all said they saw a massive blue and red spark of lightning. Monica decided to take the black stone railroad to the old Palm brinks, and to look around. She jogged most of the way, until she saw someone, someone familiar, walking towards her. "Max?" She said. She ran full pelt at him, only to have him doge her hug. "Max" she said. "why did you do that?"

"Why? Because I can" Max said. He knelt down, screaming at himself. "NO! I WILL NOT KILL HER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Were only a few of the things he screamed. He smashed his head against the floor. Monica walked over to him, and saw a flash of red in his eyes. "Max, I won't go easy on you just because I love you!"

"And you still think this is Max? Ha! Foolish girl! I will teach you for meddling!" And with that, the figure known as Max jumped, aimed and fired, Monica dogging his bullets with ease. She knew that he was going easy on her, so she decided to go all out. She ran at him, jumped and then tried to bring her sword down on him, only to be thrown back a hundred meters. She saw him clap his hands, and then place them on the floor. A massive spark again, a mixture of red and blue, shot up from the ground, and massive spikes came flying towards her, and then Max made himself a sword, charging at Monica. He smiled when he heard the gratifying scream of a sword going through her. Then it all changed. The person left Max's body, leaving him standing there with a sword through his lover. "No…" He started to cry. He removed his sword, dropping it. "Max… Why?"

"It wasn't me! Another soul is inside me!" Max said. He started to patch up her wounds. She grabbed his hand. "Max, it's no use. Just tell me, who destroyed Palm Brinks?" Max didn't answer. "I did" He finally said. "When I lost all hope of ever seeing you again, I lost it. I couldn't contain myself. I thought that, if I killed enough people, my own guilt will allow me to find rest. But it hasn't. Not yet. And now I've killed the only person I have ever cared about. Monica…" He said. She smiled at him. "Thank you" She said, her body becoming like dust. "MONICA!" He screamed as he heard her say one last thing. "My love" she said. Max screamed her name over and over, hoping that she would hear him. "well, now you have no need to go back"

"That was your idea all along, wasn't it? To not let me go back"

"You finally figured it out!" The voice said, laughing at him. Max clapped his hands in fury and rage, placing them on himself. He was calm about what he was going to be doing. He felt his whole body lift up, and then, he was in a totally white void. Except for one massive door. It opened, and he saw Monica inside. He ran for her, and then, it all went black. When he came too, he was lying on a bed, so very familiar. He looked to see Monica looking at him. "Come on Max! We're going to be late for the first day of school" She said, pulling the covers off and giving him a kiss. He stood up, and then he was back in the white void. He was running away. When he came to this time, He was in his bed, in the future. He looked around, and saw his father, Cedric, the king, and Monica standing next to him. "Max" the king said. "Monica brought you back. What happened?" Max made no attempt to answer. "Why do you ask?" Max said. "I want to know why my daughter came back a wreck, you were missing an arm and a leg, and why all of palm brinks is gone!"

"Ok, Monica died and I bought her back, as for palm brinks, I don't know"

"Ok, I will take your word for that" The king said, leaving. Max looked at his arm and leg, and noticed that they were metal. Well, his leg was metal before, but now, his arm was also metal; exactly what he had wanted. Gerald and Cedric said hello and left. "Max, are you still crazy?"

"No, not anymore. The voices are gone now"

"Good" She said, placing her lips on his.


	5. The Path to salvation

Max smiled as he felt Monica's soft lips touch his. He quickly glanced at his new arm. "Well, how does it feel?"

"Pretty good, actually. Then again, my leg is also metal" Max said, pulling up his trouser leg. "Wow" she said as she saw the light metallic paint shine off of the light. He stood up, walking over to the door. "Max, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the backyard; I want to try my magic again."

"Magic! You can use it?"

"Yeah, but it is a different type and I need to try and control it"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, but you must stand back as I can't control it yet" Max said, opening the door. He walked around the palace, until he reached the back door. He opened it, smiling as he smelt the aroma of flowers all around him. He walked into the centre, clapped his hands, and put them on the ground. A massive spark of red lighting appeared all around of him, the flowers started to hover, and then it happened. Monica smiled, and in Max's hand, was a massive bunch of red roses. "Well Max" she said "I think this power of yours may be able to restore Palm Brinks!" She said, smiling. "Yes! We must go there now, and hopefully it can" Max said, running back to his room, grabbing his coat and running out of the front door. His right arm smashed into the door, and it felt good not to feel pain in his right arm. He ran as fast as he could, and got to Palm brinks within a few days. Max decided that, on the first night, he would write a diary to keep track of everything.

_Day 1_

_1870 hours_

_Black stone railroad_

_It's dark. There is no lighting here, but that is to be expected._ _The voices; Dante and Monica are still here. They just haven't been talking. I have a feeling that, when we get to Palm Brinks, I won't be able to cast my magic because of them. I just hope they don't do anything like they did before._

_Maximillian._

Max put his book away, looking at Monica. He saw her chest rise and fall softly, and knew that he loved her. There was little doubt in his mind of that. He stood up, only grabbing his water canteen. He didn't want Monica to risk her life, so he was going to continue on his own. Max started to walk, then gave Monica a quick kiss. The he hurried off, not wanting to wake Monica.

Max sighed. He was almost at Palm Brinks. He just needed one more nights rest. He sat down, opening the book.

_Day 2_

_1700 hours_

_Outskirts of Palm Brinks_

_It's just as dark here. Monica spoke to me yesterday (the voice in my head) and it told me to continue. But I have decided to rest. I hope Monica (my love) is ok._

_Maximillian._

Max folded up his book, placing it in his pocked. He lied down, closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Monica awoke, looking around for Max. When she couldn't find him, she assumed that he had gone off for a piss. It was after a few hours that she started to worry. _What do I do? Do I stay here and wait for him to come back, or do I continue down this railroad to Palm Brinks? What if he was attacked? What if-_

_What if he loves someone else and has run off with them? _Monica shook her head making sure that trail of thought was dismissed. She sat back down, waiting for Max to get back.

Max made it to Palm Brinks by day break. He looked around at the barren wasteland, hoping that Monica had stayed put. He walked into the centre, and screamed in pain as he felt Dante trying to take him over. He clapped his hands, placing them on the ground. He felt it shake, and then, all of the original buildings started to rise! Once that was all done, he had the hard task of getting everyone back. He clapped his hands, and felt the lives starting to rise. Then he screamed as Monica took over his body. Everything was back to normal after this, except that Max was now inside of his lovers body, as that was the form that Monica had chosen to take. His legs moved without him telling them too. "Thanks Max, now I can finish what we started in Sindain" Monica said, grinning like a shark. She started to run, and quite soon, she made it back to Monica. "Hello" She said to Monica. "Max! No wait, who are you? Why do you look like me?" Monica asked, grabbing her sword. "Hahaha! Would you really attack your lover?" She said, her face disappearing and Max's coming over. Monica let her guard down, and the other Monica attacked. Max tried everything to stop himself, and in the end, he realised he still had control of his right arm. So he quickly used that arm to clap with the other, then he punched straight through his guts. His arm appeared on the other side. "MAX!" his lover screamed, and he fell to the floor, his original form returning. "Monica… I'm sorry. But this is the only way. Palm brinks is returned to normal, and now, I must say good bye. I'm sorry" Max said, closing his eyes. He felt Monica put her lips on his, and that was the last feeling he ever had.

Monica cried. She cried allot. She didn't know what to do. She knew he was dead, the pool of blood already soaked into her pants and all over the floor. She couldn't move; her legs wouldn't let her. She just let her tears hit his face. She saw something in his left trouser pocket, and removed it. It was his diary, all the way from the start of their journey together.

_Day 1 with Monica_

_Well, I can't believe myself. I've already fallen for this princess, just like other people probably have. Hopefully, at the end of our journey together, I can tell her how I feel_

_Max._

_Day 13 with Monica_

_We are almost at the end of our journey. After countless times together, we are at Griffons chamber. I hope we both make it out alive. My feelings still remain, thank God._

_Max. _Monica felt herself tear up. She couldn't believe that Max had liked her that long. She put the book in her pocket. She reached over and grabbed a flask of water, and felt a hand shoot up. "WHAT THE HELL!" Monica screamed. "Water… need…" Max gasped. She gave him some. "How are you alive?"

"Don't ask questions, I need to repair myself" He said. He clapped his hands, and his insides adjusted themselves, and the whole he made repaired itself. He stood up. "That will have to do for now" He said. He patted his pockets. "Where's my journal gone?"

"It's in my pocket" She said, removing it. He grabbed it out of her hands. "I… I can't believe you liked me at the same time I liked you" Monica spluttered. Max's first reaction was shocked, then it was a smile. He held his hand out to her, and she took it. Max started to limp away. "Max, we need to get everything packed up"

"I'm in no fit shape to get everything packed up" Then they heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of the machine they used to restore the world! "We can help!"

**MinnyGun: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! And yes, that is Alchemy from Full Metal Alchemist :3 Please r&r, commander!**


	6. Back to the past

Max smiled as he jumped onto his new bed. It was a king double bed, with a picture of Monica on the quilt. It was the same as Monica's, except hers had a picture of Max on it. She loved her father's sense of humour. Max smiled and gave Monica a kiss. She heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"… You wouldn't believe me if I told you" The voice said. "Then come in" Max said. The person walked in, and Monica couldn't believe her eyes. The kid had a blue stone on his arm, and she could feel from its power that it was the blue Atlamilia. "Who are you?"

"I am from the past. I have come here in order to ask you two for help. I need to defeat the dark genie. And I can't do it alone"

"How long ago is this dark genie?"

"1 million years" Max's eyes bulged out of his head and Monica laughed. "Well, we can try!" Monica said. She grabbed her sword, her chest swaying slightly as she did so. "Bouncing" Max said to the kid. "WHAT!" The kid said, stunned. Max laughed harder than ever. "Let's go, kid" Monica said. "The names Toan!" He said, running over to Max and Monica. Toan saw that Max and Monica were holding hands. He guessed that they were married. They all walked outside, and a portal opened. "My Atlamilia is the only one that can go back 1 million years" Toan said. Max and Monica stood next to each other, and the teleported opened. Then, the white void appeared and, when they came to, they were in a desert village. Max looked around; it was barren, except for one house. It looked like a crashed boat or a crashed warship! Max and Monica ran over to it, knocking on the door. "Come in" Said the voice. Max had never seen architecture like this. Everything was wooden; wooden desks, wooden tables everything! Toan walked in, and spoke with the man for a few minutes. Then he walked back over to Monica. "He is our leader" He said, before walking outside. Max looked at Monica and they both followed him. Max walked faster than everyone else, so he was next to Toan in seconds. "She's my wife" Max whispered into his ear. He saw Toan blush and walked faster. He opened a massive gate and they all walked inside. It was a cave, with little lighting. There was tourches all along the cave, with a few places branching off.


	7. The path to Matataki village

Max looked at Monica's eyes, the bright red orbs shining at him. They had freed Dran from the control of the Dark Genie, and now, they needed to go to Matataki village. Max grabbed Monica, kissing her. She opened her mouth and Max pushed his tongue inside, and Monica rubbed her chest against his. He smiled at her. They saw Toan rubbing his head nervously, like he shouldn't be there. Monica smiled and they all walked to the Norun gate, and they saw everybody waving at them. "Good bye love!" Renee shouted to Toan, who smiled at her and waved back. Then they all walked out of the main gates.

Monica set up the tents, Max gathered fire wood and Toan caught some fish. Max then set up the fire, and Monica sat next to him whilst Toan cooked the fish. Max looked at Monica; her bright red orbs glowing at him again. Max's face grew closer to her, and he gave her a light kiss. She smiled at him, and they started to eat some cod. Toan smiled at them both. He walked over to his tent, opening it and closing it. "Where's he going?"

"Probably to give us some alone time" Monica answered, a sly smile on her face. Max loved that look. He gave her another kiss, and put his hand on her chest. He didn't want Toan seeing what they were going to be doing, so they crept up to his tent, only to hear some strange noises, and to hear the young man groan. They also heard a cat meowing. Max gave Monica a sly look, and they looked through a small hole. They saw Toan, pumping his member inside of a neko. Monica giggled, and Max silently gave him a high 5. They watched him shoot his load all inside the neko, and they smiled once more. They walked back to their tent, and Max grabbed Monica's chest once more, and he saw her blush. He put his hand under her shirt, to get some skin on skin contact. She moaned his name, and she grabbed his member. She grabbed his trousers and pulled them down. Max shoved it up her skirt, and found that she had already pulled her white panties across. Max started to push himself inside, and after a few minutes, and then he himself shot his load inside of her. Pulled out, pulled up his trousers and started to sleep. Before he feel slept, he daw Monica snuggle up to him.

Toan blushed heavily as he saw Xiao's black panties, and she started to lick him. He moaned, but then he picked her up, and pushed himself inside of her. He grabbed her and shoved himself inside. After a good ten minutes, he shot his load all over her. Then he heard something else. He walked outside (After cleaning up) and saw Max and Monica going at it. He quickly got back into his bed, and Xiao snuggled up to him.


	8. The future in the past

Shinji looked at Eva unit 01. He looked at Max, and looked at Monica. Shinji gulped, holding Asuka's hand. He saw Misato stare at Max and Monica; both of them still sat inside of the Eva. Shinji walked to the massive beast, Asuka still holding his hand. Her head was raped in bandages; and she had acute memory loss. She had lost all of her spitefulness, and was as calm as a child. "Shin' Shin! Don't get killed!" Shinji turned around, and he smiled at her. He gave her a quick kiss, and he started to climb the Eva, and he started to remove the entry plug.

Max fell out of the Eva, but he wasn't himself. "He might have mental contamination! Help him!" Misato screamed at him. He slumped across the ground, and Monica fell on top of him. Misato dragged him away from her, and set up the medical part of NERV HQ.

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

_**NERV HQ**_

Max stood next to Commander Ikari. He looked at the Commander, and the Commander just looked at the newest production of the Evangelion series. Now that they were in the past, all of the Angels would be back. The commander's wife was standing next him. Asuka Langley shikinami was holding his hand. Max was still single; Monica wanted – needed to go back to the future. And as he couldn't go back, he had to stay in the past. He sighed. Rei Ayanami looked at Max, blushing slightly. _How can he be so cute? _Rei thought. Gendo had died ages ago; so Shinji had taken over NERV. Misato was now general, so she had full control over all of the missions. Rei walked over to Max. "Hey Max, are you free tonight?"

"Yes I am Rei. Why?"

"Because… I'm just wondering" Rei said, hopping away. Max was slightly stunned.

Rei put the pot of curry onto the stove. She stirred it for a bit, sipping it a little when it was almost complete. She then called Max. "Hello, Max?"

"Hello Rei. What can I do for you?"

"Can you come over for a bit? I need some help with some University work"

"Sure thing Rei. Can I come over in say, 1 hour?"

"Sure! See you then!" Rei hung up, happy with herself. She checked the cupboards to make sure she had everything; Food, drinks, and her 12 pack of condoms. Hopefully she would be able to use them.


End file.
